Meme Musical
by Inannah
Summary: Diez canciones aleatorias que crean diez historias distintas.


**Autora**: _Agotada, tras muchas pruebas, he decidido practicar un poco mi escritura y desestresarme haciendo esto. Un meme musical. Si acaso tú también lo quieres hacer, sigue las siguientes reglas:_

_1. Coloca tu reproductor de Música en aleatorio o random._

_2. Escribes durante el momento que dura la canción. ¡Nada de trampas! ¡Juega limpio!_

_3. Simplemente, diviértete. Tu imaginación y la velocidad de tus dedos harán lo demás._

**Disclaimers**: _Me conseguiré una foto tuya, Himaruya, para pintarte las cejas que le has puesto a Inglaterra._

**Advertencia**: _Considero que nada._

-x-

_**Same Direction. Hoobastank**_.

No. A todo lo que dijera, él lo negaría. Se burlaría. Se reiría. Una estupidez.

Pero era todo realmente estúpido. En el fondo de su cabeza lo sabía. A pesar de que quisiera ir contra corriente, a pesar de que quisiera rebelarse, realmente la historia lo arrastraba y lo ahogaba siendo el mismo quien quizá aceptara todo.

Era estúpido. Estúpido negarlo. Estúpido ir contra la corriente cuando sabía que en verdad recorrían el mismo camino. Que no podía darle la espalda a pesar de todo.

América lo sabía. Por eso sonreía.

— Al final de todo, siempre seguimos siendo aliados, ¿No?

Al final de todo. Siempre seguía a su mismo lado. Inglaterra detestaba saber que tenía la razón.

-x-

_**No More Sorrow. Linkin Park. **_

Guerra. Desierto. Medio Oriente. El solo abrasa y quema la piel. Suspira y ajusta su rifle. Está molesto. Sus ojos brillan y el azul no es más que un infierno profundo de cólera.

No quiere esta puta guerra. No quiere nada. Quiere volver y dejar de estar siendo partícipe en esta estupidez.

Inglaterra toma agua de su cantimplora, mirando el monótono paisaje frente a él. Ahora están en el desierto. Antes en las ciudades. Una masacre. Sangre y cuerpos.

Puto Bush.

— Estoy harto de esta mierda ¿Sabes? — Inglaterra lo miró indiferente.

— Todos los estamos. Todo es por culpa de un imbécil que te supera.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí entonces?

— ¿Quién te detendrá cuando en cualquier momento quieras ser el héroe e intentes matar a tu presidente?

-x-

**_Sweat. David Guetta feat Snoop Dogg_.**

América sonrió de medio lado. Inglaterra seguía tratando de curarle una herida.

— Vamos, no es tanto viejo.

— Claro, y luego te da gangrena.

— ¿Qué dices? Mejor aún.

— Que mierda dices idiota.

Alfred rió. Arthur lo miró sin entender.

— Mucho mejor para mí…

—… ¿Te sientes bien?

— ¿Tú me cuidarías, no? — Se levantó, botando las vendas a medio colocar.

— ¿Ah?

— Y yo te lo pagaría. Te lo pagaría con creces— Susurró junto a su oído— Y sonreirías, y gemirías… te haría sudar, te haría llevar hasta la cima del placer.

— ¿Qué dices? — Tartamudeó rojo. América rió.

— Que haremos lo que ambos queremos.

-x-

_**We're All No One. Nervo feat Afrojack**_.

_Lo tratas de hacer lo mejor posible. Tratas de superarlo. De lograr tus metas. De conseguir tus sueños. Lo intentas tanto, terco, obstinado…_

Sonrió levemente. Era un verdadero niño. Más aún mirando las estrellas, pareciendo querer atrapar una.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? ¿A tu estúpido amigo Tony?

— Nop. Simplemente pasó una estrella fugaz y pedí un deseo— Sonrió brillante. Arthur se rió.

— ¿No estás grande para eso?

— No. Tú eres una amargado— Inglaterra se acercó a la ventana oscura. Miró lo que Alfred decía que era una estrella fugaz. Volvió a reírse.

— Y así tienes tu NASA ¡Es un cometa!

— ¿En serio? Bueno, da lo mismo. Cumple los sueños de cualquier forma.

Inglaterra cerró los ojos.

Podrían ser naciones, pero incluso ellos eran como cualquier otra persona de esta tierra.

-x-

_**Summit. Skrillex feat Ellie Golding**_ _(¿Cómo mierda hago ésta?)_

Pit. Pit. Pit.

La sala blanca, brillante, lujosa y moderna.

El cuerpo encima de ella durmiendo tranquilamente. El rubio se acercó a la figura en la camilla. Observó con cuidado al hombre sobre ella. La mano derecha brillaba, brillaba metálicamente. Alfred se sentó junto a él. Se agachó escuchando la leve respiración.

Con miedo. Con cuidado. Con ansiedad, acercó sus dedos a la piel descubierta y llena de cables. Se acercó a la zona más que conocida.

Pum…

Silencio.

Pum…

Un corazón silencioso. Leve. Un corazón que no era más que un motor que alimentaba todo el cuerpo híbrido. Alfred se agachó. Arthur seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Arthur. _No el experimento, como decían los demás científicos._

Sonrió. Un ruido de motores comenzaron a sonar. Alfred se tiró para atrás en la silla.

Arthur despertaba. Lo había despertado. Se escuchaba maquinaria. Maquinaria que reemplazaba la mayoría de los órganos de Arthur.

Los ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y el código binario brilló unos segundos en sus pupilas.

— Hola Arthur. Buenos días.

-x-

_**Somewhere I Belong. Linkin Park.**_

Camina. Camina por el pasillo gris y opaco. Observa la mirada de los demás, pegados a su nuca. Se siente sucio. Podrido. Raro.

Sus manos y su cabeza están manchadas de sangre y de dinero. Inglaterra tenía razón. La corona del rey hace enloquecer.

Guerras. Asesinatos. Injusticia. Crueldad. Ambición.

¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a pudrirse? ¿Cuándo comenzó a dejar de lado su camino del héroe?

Ahora todos lo miran. Y sus miradas no hay más que odio. Odio. Rencor. Heridas que el mismo hizo.

Sigue caminando, la sonrisa ya no está sobre él. Ya no hay brillo. Solo confusión y oscuridad.

No sentía pertenecer a ninguna parte.

Quería ser un fénix y volver a renacer, ser de nuevo puro. Ser libre. Ser limpio. Seguir su sueño.

No pertenecía a nadie.

Inglaterra lo mirada del pasillo. Silencioso.

-x-

_**Time Stands Still. The All-American Rejects.**_

Los corazones se dan vuelta, se dan la espalda, se rompen y trizan cayendo en la oscuridad.

Inglaterra puede recordarse todavía en el barro, llorando. Alfred se había marchado. Alfred lo había traicionado. Se había transformado. Los Estados Unidos de América en cambio, pensaban de forma totalmente distinta.

Un sacrificio. Para él, por su pueblo.

Los años pasaron. Las vidas siguieron medianamente paralelas.

Primera Guerra mundial. Y el plan de América que ha estado tratando de hacer durante años tuvo la posibilidad de formarse.

Mientras sigan los corazones latiendo, las lágrimas y el dolor taladrando la cabeza, el amor perdurará, transformado, extraño, puro y lacerante.

El tiempo se detiene al momento en que ve a su ex tutor cruzar la puerta.

-x-

_**Missing. Evanescence.**_

¿Algún día notaría sus esfuerzos? ¿Notaría acaso todo lo que hizo por él?

Tal vez… no. Nunca los había valorado. Jamás. No puede albergar esperanzas de un imposible.

Y ahora mientras ve caer su corazón bajo las bombas del Blitz, se pregunta si alguna vez lo llegará a extrañar si llega a morir.

_¿América, lo harías?_

Jamás. Está más preocupado en sus estupideces. Jamás lo ayudará.

Ve las bombas, los gritos, la muerte… los siente.

Inglaterra mira el cielo como un mar furioso de demonios. Sonríe roto.

Morirá. Eso cree. Es lo único que cree. Y cuando se desvanezca nadie lo recordará o simplemente le escupirán a su recuerdo con rencor.

Estaba solo. Solo.

¿_Alguna vez me extrañarás?_

Una bomba a dos cuadras de donde él estaba.

Sangre. Muerte. Tristeza.

Tal vez solo fue una simple pesadilla para Alfred.

Y sería mejor transferirse al otro mundo para creer que al conocerlo no fue más que una pesadilla.

-x-

_**Say You Like Me. We The Kings.**_

Él era el chico que nadie conocía. Un hipster recién llegado de Inglaterra.

Lo saluda. Y él lo mira raro. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había de malo en eso?

— Te he estado mirando mucho tiempo ¿Sabes? Me gustas.

— ¿Es una mala broma? — Escupió y se dio media vuelta— Vete a tu grupito sin cerebro. No necesito de tus bromas.

— No es una broma— Se rió. Hay veces que Alfred pecaba de infantil. Y los niños siempre son sinceros— Me he cansado de ocultarlo.

— ¡Ni me conoces! — Gritó y comenzó a tartamudear— No hablas más que estupideces.

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

— ¡Por nada!

— No me daré por vencido. Esperaré un "Yo también" y verás que lo conseguiré— Se señala con una sonrisa. El inglés lo mira sorprendido.

-x-

_**Who is? Bruno Mars**_.

Oh, él era perfecto para todo ese circo. Había caído en bandeja. Había sido atrapado por la telaraña como un estúpido mosquito. Un maldito ser ingenuo.

Y sufría. Sufría porque sabía que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, ella nunca lo tomaría en cuenta. Que todas las volteretas, todo el dinero, todos los regalos, todas las sonrisas, ella solo lo tomaría como un simple juguete.

Sus esfuerzos jamás prosperarían. Él no era perfecto para Emily. Jamás.

Era un simple iluso, Arthur lo sabía.

Su mejor amigo, el hermano de su dolor, su fiel pilar, mantenía sus ojos apagados.

Él si era perfecto. Pero simplemente no se daba cuenta que era perfecto para una persona distinta. Alfred suspiró. Cuando se daría cuenta, cuando…

.

**Notas**: _Simplemente… Es un juego. Oh, yo que ustedes prestaría atención… ¡Son spoilers de nuevas historias! _

_Información:_

_- A3PSDA está complicado, por eso demoro en subir. _

_- Convirtiéndote en un caballero lo estoy reescribiendo. Va lento pero seguro. Mi betita linda corregirá los capis y ustedes no sangrarán de los ojos._

_- Conviviendo con un idiota y un bebé está a medio hacer. Es complicado hacer un universo Mpreg a pesar de que no lo crean._

_- Supermassive Black Hole lo dejo congelado porque me falta madurez para hacer el fic tal cual quiero. Además de que quiero meter mucho de la cultura celta y bueno… soy algo masoquista, me sobre exijo. _


End file.
